


【普奥】孤位

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 选帝侯x皇帝
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	【普奥】孤位

象征权力的王座上是帝国的主宰，统治着广袤的领土，所有人在他面前都必须低下头颅，但此时他却被笼罩在另一个人的阴影下。

“你必须清楚，你最大的财富和最强的后盾是拥有我。”基尔伯特的声音因为欲望而略显嘶哑，“我的皇帝。”

“蛮荒的出身不是你在此放肆的借口。”罗德里赫微微蹙眉，尽管陷入了被堵在王座上退无可退的危险而暧昧的境地，但他一如既往的高傲没有受到任何折损。

“我从来不找借口。”

寥寥数语之间，罗德里赫身上华美端庄的长袍已经失去了原有的齐整气度。

“你无权在这里——”

“陛下，在这件事上你没有决定权。”

只有基尔伯特敢这么做，只有这个北方的选帝侯敢轻蔑地直呼他的名字。然而越是在僭越的场合，选帝侯越会恶意地使用对皇帝的尊称。

罗德里赫决定将这场交欢变成他的命令。

“我亲爱的皇帝。”基尔伯特的话语如同在向最高权力祷告，他的行为却在践踏权威。他以难以忍受的推力进入皇帝的身体，将上位者填得很满，并且显然准备留在对方的身体里，“我的贡赋能否满足你？”

选帝侯的反心早已在宫廷和市井中传得人尽皆知，所谓的忠诚之语无论落在谁耳里都只是欲盖弥彰，但选帝侯本人丝毫没有流露出玩弄谎言的人无意识间会有的破绽与心虚，这更加令人感到危险难测。

“闭嘴...做好你应做的事。”年轻的皇帝仰起头颅，咬住嘴唇抑制闷 热的气息。

“说得对，日耳曼人都是实干派。”基尔伯特炙 热地亲吻他像天鹅一样的脖颈，紧绷的肌肉显露着箭在弦上的急不可待，他这么说着，充满恶意地要让皇帝受到凌虐，罗德里赫痛得漂亮的眉毛都在发颤，只能难耐地调整呼吸，“嘶...轻点！你的技术还比不上宫里任意一个男宠。”

“陛下，你什么时候产生了这种错觉？”他神情一冷，在君主的侧颈上狠狠地咬了一口，“他们敢像我一样使你如此痛苦吗？你不会认为我们现在的行为是为了给你欢愉吧？”

罗德里赫眼中蓄着怒意，但身体被顶弄得又酸又软，微微发红的眼角减弱了他发怒的气势，他艰难地仰了仰脖颈，想离正在他颈侧的灼 人气息稍微远一点，又不敢有太大的动作以引起更难忍受的疼痛，攥紧基尔伯特外袍的手连指节都在泛白，在发颤的牙齿间挤出两个字，“逆臣。”

基尔伯特仍未停下粗暴的对待，罗德里赫必须为提起男宠这件事付出代价，“但你现在抓我抓得很紧呢，我的皇帝。”

他怎么可能轻一点，基尔伯特眼神十分瘆人，他迫不及待地要给皇帝留下永远无法被遗忘的痛苦，向皇帝昭告真正的权力在谁手中。

“快点做完...然后滚。”罗德里赫双眼笼着迷蒙的水汽，空旷的大殿充斥着他们沉重的呼吸声。

基尔伯特愉悦地感到这不过是虚张声势，即使是神授的权力帝国的至高无上者，当你严严实实地在他的身体里不允许他合 拢双 腿，迫使他因为你的动作而呼吸急促时，他带着呻 吟的余韵说出来的话总是和威严沾不上什么关系的。即使重新穿上裤子，皇帝也轻易动不了在北地拥重兵的选帝侯，这么一想，基尔伯特倒觉得皇帝逞一逞口舌之快有点可爱了。

但基尔伯特依然很不高兴听到这句话，他每年待在维也纳的时间是有限的，皇帝无权命令他如何安排自己的时间，于是他变本加厉地折磨皇帝，致使皇帝忍不住在他身上抓出一道又一道红印。

“想象一下，半个小时后，这间大殿里站满了你忠诚的臣民，看着你沉沦的模样，整个帝国将会目睹...我如何漫长而坚硬地对你尽忠。”


End file.
